


Daddy Dances

by PixieBelle



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom as a daddy, spending time with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dances

Friday night is my night out. That is whenever Tom is home. Over the last few years since Tom’s career really took off, our marriage and then birth of our daughter nights out have become a rarity. But tonight Tom is home and I am going out.

Tom arrives home from a day of meetings around 6pm. Still suited and booted he looks divine. I almost feel bad about going out but I have dinner plans with the girls and no man was going to come between us.

“Daddy’s home!’ I call to our 2 year old who flies pass me to the front door.  
‘Daddy!’ She shouts throwing herself at him with barely a foot inside the door.  
‘Hello Pickle.’ He picks her up in his long arms, giving her eskimo kisses.  
‘Hi babe.’ I lean in for a kiss. ‘She’s all yours.’ I smile heading quickly up the stairs to shower and dress for my night out.  
‘Can I have 5 minutes to change?’ Tom calls.  
‘No.’ I grin. ‘Anyway I like you in that suit and I want to enjoy taking it off you later.’  
‘Is that a promise?’ he flashes that perfect smile.

I shower and start to dress then I hear the music come on loud and clear from the lounge room, not pop music but funky jazz from the 20’s and then I hear them both shout ‘DADDY DISCO!’  
Yes this is their Daddy/Daughter thing to do, have the music loud and funky and dance together whenever I go out. I smile to myself, they are so cute together.  
Then I hear Tom come bounding up the stairs. ‘Mummy where is her dancing skirt?’ Of course our daughter can’t dance without her dancing skirt, a cute little tutu I brought her for her second birthday.  
‘It’s in her room, second draw down.’  
‘Thank you Mummy.’ Tom replies waving the skirt above his head as he runs back pass. ‘It’s OK honey, I’ve got your dancing skirt.’ He calls.

Finally I’m ready to go, I make my way downstairs and stand by the lounge room door watching them both for a moment. They are both dancing and giggling. Tom encouraging our daughter to shake her hips and wave her hands before their big move where she runs at him full speed, hands out as he catches her then picks her up and spins her around. ‘Weeeee!’ they both call.

 

‘Goodnight my loves.’ I enter breaking up their party for a cuddle and kiss goodnight from our daughter. ‘Be good for Daddy.’ I tell her.  
Then Tom comes over for his kiss. ‘How great is Daddy Disco going to be when I have both of them to dance with?’ He says reaching down to pat my new baby bump.  
‘You might be waiting a couple of years before this one can join the party.’ I say placing my hands on each side my tiny bump.  
‘Never too young to enjoy a dance with Daddy.’ Tom smiles reaching out for my hand and spinning me around before kissing me. ‘Goodnight Darling, enjoy your evening.’  
‘Thank you. Enjoy Daddy Disco and make sure that suit is still on when I return!’ I wink.


End file.
